


Game of Thrones Mini Fics

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: All Game of Thrones mini one-shots for you <3
Relationships: Jon Snow/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Game of Thrones Mini Fics

“Are you mad?” You wondered softly, with a small smile. Samwell had safely brought you into the main hall where Jon was sat.

Unfortunately, your happy expression didn’t have an effect on the scowl Jon wore behind his drink. Lowering his ale, Jon slammed it onto the table harder than he intended and glared in your direction. 

“Aye. I’m mad.” He snapped. “What were you thinking? Do you know what kind of men are on these Walls?” 

You glanced over at the window and smirked. 

“Murderers, rapers, thieves, the unwanted.” you listed, turning back to him. “And one Jon Snow.” 

“You think this is funny.” Jon realised, anger evident in his voice and shook his head in disbelief.

You shrugged in return, “Funny is perspective.” 

Jon opened his mouth to scold your nonchalant behaviour when Sam piped up from the side of the table. 

“I think it’s sweet they came to visit.”


End file.
